Savior
by Lovelrin
Summary: Akibat terlempar dalam dimensi asing karena sihir teleportasi, Jongin—Prince of chocola harus menelan kenyataan pahit. Selama hampir satu abad tanpa mengenal penuaan Jongin menjadi si makhluk tak terlihat, terpasung dalam sihir teleportasinya tanpa bisa kembali menyelamatkan segenap negeri Chocola. Sampai akhirnya Young Lady dari negeri Vanila dtg dalam lingkaran takdirnya. KAISOO


**[Prologue]**

 _._

 _Kim Jongin membangun mimpi dalam garis tangan yang terlukis pada fragmentasi abstrak dalam nalarnya._

Lelaki itu berdiri begitu gagah dengan jubah _bangsawan_ khas Eropa yang terlukis darah dibahu sebelah kiri yang menambah warna pada putihnya jubah. Dalam satu hembusan napas, dia menatap langit dengan awan yang bergulung, perpaduan warna biru dan putihnya awan layaknya hamparan laut menyapa kedua hazelnya.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin diketinggian gedung _Savior Academy._ Sekolah yang mengumpulkan para bangsawan pemimpin masa depan dengan berbagai macam _ability_ dari seluruh negeri itu kini kedatangan tamu, murid baru yang kini sedang berjejer rapih disambut oleh para senior dan beberapa Guru dengan jabatan tinggi.

"Murid baru. _Lagi._ " Jongin bergumam pelan bersamaan matanya yang menatap bawah halaman _Savior_ bosan _._ Hidup sebagai jiwa yang tidak dapat dilihat, atau roh gentayangan maupun hantu adalah fakta yang harus ditelannya.

Dirinya terlempar dalam _dimensi asing_ , Kim Jongin si pangeran negeri _Chocola_ itu sudah hidup dalam lamanya hari yang menelannya dalam _sihir teleportasi_ dalam waktu sekejap. Jiwa beserta tubuhnya terlempar kemasa depan dan lelaki itu sendiri harus berada pada lautan manusia seiring pergantian zaman tanpa bisa dikenal ataupun _dilihat_ sama persis layaknya jiwa yang melayang.

Selama hampir satu abad tanpa mengenal penuaan Jongin menjadi si makhluk tak terlihat, terpasung dalam sihir teleportasinya tanpa bisa kembali menyelamatkan segenap negeri _Chocola._ Dia sudah mencari beribu petunjuk dengan membaca buku kuno mengenai _teleportasi_ tiba-tiba nya.

.

.

 _Tapi,_

 _._

 _._

"LEPASKAN AKU!

Semua berubah dalam hitungan detik, ketika kedua matanya mematri gadis yang dibalut gaun mahal khas bangsawan Eropa, Gaun renda dengan warna _black-white_ merangkap lekuk tubuh gadis itu sempurna, wajah gadis itu sepenuhnya Asia, pipinya berisi dengan kesan menggemaskan, bibirnya penuh dengan warna merah menggiurkan, hidung gadis itu mungil mancung, rambut hitam gelombang sebatas pinggang terurai angkuh dan wajah _v-line_ nya memukau.

Seluruh atensi murid dan segenap acara yang sebelumnya khidmat kini penuh dengan bisikan karena teriakan gadis itu memecah sunyi nya _Savior._ Semua atensi teralih sempurna saat gadis itu masuk melewati gerbang _Savior_ yang tinggi menjulang.

Jongin diam, mengamati dengan statis. Suara teriakan gadis itu sampai pada tempatnya yang berada di ujung basis atap Sekolah.

 _"Wu Kyungsoo!"_

Jongin menyaksikan satu murid lelaki dengan pahatan rahang tegasnya, _Wu Yifan_ menghampiri gadis itu sebelum dirinya meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada jajaran guru.

Jongin tanpa sadar menyelipkan seringaian, kebosanannya selama sekian ratus kali melihat acara penerimaan murid baru _Savior_ yang monoton kini tercoreng sempurna karena sosok mungil gadis itu. Jongin seolah mendapatkan hiburan dari kelamnya dunia.

 ** _"Young lady (Kumma agasshi)."_**

Jongin bergumam sekaligus mengamati bagaimana _Kris,_ panggilan nama Si Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan Savior mengambil alih lengan kurus gadis itu dari beberapa prajurit dengan topi _fedora._ Ada satu kilatan yang terpeta pada mata Kris saat menatap gadis itu yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Maafkan adi—"

Dan satu persekon sebelum Kris melanjutkan ucapannya, _Kedua mata ametis murni milik Jongin berikatan sempurna dengan kedua mata seperti black diamond milik gadis itu._

Satu denyutan asing yang berpusat pada pusat tubuhnya seolah menggelegak bagai buih soda yang menyembur dan meletup sempurna disekujur tubuh seiring gadis itu yang terpaku tanpa berkedip mengunci tatapannya.

 _Gadis itu seolah melihatnya, menatapnya._

Hal termustahil karena Jongin paham benar seperti apa dirinya.

 _Tapi,_

Semuanya memudar bersamaan satu teriakan kuat yang lolos sempurna dari mulut gadis itu dan matanya yang kini membesar terkejut.

"TIDAK! JANGAN BERANI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH. YATUHAN JANGAN BERANI MELOMPAT!"

.

.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, jantungnya memacu lebih cepat seperti biasanya saat gadis itu menunjuk _dirinya_ yang berdiri pada ujung atap _Savior._

"SEBERAPAPUN SUSAHNYA HIDUPMU, KAU TIDAK BOLEH BUNUH DIRI!"

.

.

Dan seluruh pasang mata murid yang berbaris rapih kini teralih pada arah telunjuk gadis itu.

"Kris, tolong dirinya! pria berjubah putih dengan noda darah itu ingin bunuh diri."

Kris mengikuti telunjuk adik kecilnya, Wu Kyungsoo. _Princess of Vanilla_ itu kini sedang dihinggapi rasa cemas yang tiba-tiba bersamaan tangannya yang menarik seragam nya kacau.

"KRIS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN—"

"Sebegitu tertekannya kah dirimu masuk ke _Savior_ hingga menimbulkan ilusi seperti ini, Hmm Gadis kecilku?"

"Huh?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, dasar jiwa apatis! Aku serius lelaki it—"

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya bersamaan dengan matanya yang terkunci begitu _absolut_ saat melihat lelaki itu meloncat terjun bebas dari ketinggian duapuluh meter, ujung jubah putihnya berkibar membelah gravitasi melawan arah hembusan angin, Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak ketika lelaki itu memijak tanah sempurna tanpa cedera dikedua kaki.

.

.

Jongin menantikan reaksi gadis itu.

Dirinya berdiri angkuh dalam jarak tiga meter dari tempat gadis itu berdiri.

Jongin mematri tubuh mungilnya saat matanya memproyeksi lebih jelas bagaimana bentuk wajah yang sedang menatap lurusnya. Mulai dari ujung kaki hingga helaian yang membingkai wajahnya, hal itu mampu membuat retinanya memproyeksi begitu dalam. Setiap sel pada tubuhnya seakan meletup mendapati rupa yang membius eksistensinya seketika.

Mata itu seolah terikat begitu kuat menembus kedua hazel kembarnya.

"Kau melihatku?" satu pertanyaan diucapkan Jongin, suaranya berat dengan getir yang menyiksa seakan-akan lidahnya merindu untuk berkomunikasi dengan makhluk sosial hidup.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah pucat karena menyaksikan tubuh pria itu yang _baik-baik_ saja setelah terjun bebas dari ketinggian gedung.

"T-tentu saja."

.

 _Satu kata itu meraup segenap detak jantungnya._

 _._

 ** _She notice him._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jongin pernah membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya dan seluruh eksistensinya bisa dilihat sempurna oleh kedua belah mata seorang manusia sejak dirinya menjadi seperti _casper_ si hantu membumi yang melayang bebas di semesta. Dan nyatanya ada hari dimana keinginannya itu terkabul, gadis didepannya ini _melihatnya._

Dengan berhiaskan cahaya mentari pagi ini, Jongin menemukan keajaiban yang memeluk segenap jiwanya. Dia mematri gadis itu tanpa kedipan yang menyela dengan kesan dominasi yang begitu kuat dan aura intimidasi yang tajam. Sosok yang ada didepanya ini seolah sedang menyiramnya dalam bias rasa dengan warna tujuh pelangi yang memukau.

Aroma _lilac_ yang menguap bersama udara tercium kuat masuk begitu dalam pada relung hatinya, Suaranya bagai untaian nada yang membawa Jongin pada degup jantung yang menggila, tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana Jongin begitu takut jika _dia_ pecah menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang mendendangkan sunyi.

 ** _In the reverberation that permeates deeply  
She's come quietly._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Tuan, Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Her name is Kyungsoo, Wu Kyungsoo_**

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

Poros bumi seakan berhenti berotasi.

Dalam detik yang terasa lama, dua manusia dipersatukan dalam ikatan takdir yang mempermainkan mereka, tak ada sentuhan dan suara ringan apapun hanya ada sepasang mata yang saling menatap terikat begitu kuat satu sama lain.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

"Tuan, kau berdarah."

.

.

 _Jongin selama ini membusuk dalam ketiadaan. Dirinya, hidup diantara garis nyata dan semu._

 _Gadis itu hadir dalam lingkaran takdir yang memoles hari-harinya dengan spektrum warna, dia menciptakan warna kedelapan yang tak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata._

 _Gadis itu seolah membawa sejuknya angin pada setiap lembar harinya, dia seolah-olah menjadi kosmos yang keberadaannya sulit diabaikan._

 _Karena gadis ini, seolah-olah menarik Jongin kembali pada tanah yang dihujani radiasi, menyiramnya sempurna dengan semua tingkah lakunya._

 _Takdir seolah mempermainkan hidupnya bagai dua belah dadu yang jatuh sempurna digaris lurusnya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _She's My Savior._**

 ** _I can't get out of it_** —

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _But, Holly hell She's My Enemy._**

.

.

.

.

 ** _"SAVIOR - Prologue"_**

 ** _By : Lovelrin_**

.

.

* * *

 _Coming Soon_

* * *

.


End file.
